battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Academy
The Inner Academy is the core of Jia Nan Academy. Due to the need to keep its location secret, most of the students in the Outer Academy, as well as the instructors, are unaware of its exact location. There is no training curriculum or classes. The Inner Academy doesn’t need such a thing. As long as you have sufficient ‘Fire Energy,’ you are permitted to enter the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower.’ Training in that place is more effective than any training curriculum. Each week the academy will collectively organize students to enter the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower’ once. If you want to talk about training curriculum, that can be considered as such. The Inner Academy is a five year program. The students can train here for five years. After five years, it is time for them to go their separate ways. Of course if one has outstanding training talent, one can apply to delay their graduation by two years. These students who remain behind are all the top strong people within the Inner Academy and the top few existences in the ‘Strong Ranking.’ Although there are only fifty students who come in after participating in the Qualification Competition, this is not all of the Inner Academy. At times, if some Elders were to meet a disciple with outstanding training talent when they go out, these people can become Inner Academy students as long as they can pass through the harsh examinations of the Inner Academy. Additionally, there are those from the Alchemist Department, Law Enforcement Unit, and other special departments. They can enter the Inner Academy through other channels. Hence, after the accumulation these years, it is not impossible for there to be nearly one thousand students in the Inner Academy. Appearance Behind the mountain slope was an extremely big basin with a depression. The shape of this basin was like it had been smashed and formed from an enormous rock falling from the sky... Tall buildings stood within the basin. Looking down from high above, everyone was able to see numerous, flea-like shadows flashing and jumping above the buildings. Their gazes focused in front of them, only to realize that the size of this basin was strangely large. The edge of their sight could only see the tall buildings and a lush green color but not the other side of the basin. It was difficult to imagine that there was actually such a unique ground hidden within the endless mountains behind the Jia Nan Academy. Training The reason the Inner Academy is able to increase the training speed of the students is basically due to the existence of the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’. They sealed the ‘Fallen Heart Flame,’ which had formed a spirit, into the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower,’ borrowing its effect of letting the ‘Fallen Heart Flame’ form a split body at the invocation of a person’s heart when he is close to it. This allows the students to use it to strengthen their Qi Paths and refine Dou Qi. They are rearing the Fallen Heart Flame like one would rear a dairy cow. After which, they repeatedly obtained an unending amount of ‘milk’ from it; the split bodies of ‘Fallen Heart Flame’, this kind of action could indeed be called insane. Strong Ranking According to the rules, as long as there was someone who could defeat a person on the ‘Strong Ranking’ within the Inner Academy, the victor would be able to replace the loser’s ranking on the ‘Strong Ranking’. On the ‘Strong Ranking’ one would undergo extremely tough fight each time one’s ranking increased by one. Although it was extremely difficult to leap into becoming an expert on the ‘Strong Ranking’ the great treatment was enough to cause many people to have eyes red with envy. As long as a person rose by a small rank on the ‘Strong Ranking’, the treatment that he received would be much richer. Factions * Qingshan * Pan's Gate * Moon Spirit * White Gang * Wolf Teeth * Medicine Gang * Splitting Mountain Locations * Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower * Fighting Arena * Dou Technique Hall * Inner Academy’s Trading Area * The Inner Academy had four stadiums, namely the North, South, East, and West. Each stadium could accommodate thousands of people. Events * Inner Academy Grand Competition Terminology * Fire Energy * Fire Crystal Card Category:Locations Category:Jia Nan Academy